Talk:Unification II (episode)
pna-incomplete Added pna-incomplete at the end of Summary, gaping the holes in subsections Teaser, Act One, Act Two, Act Three, Act Four and Act Five. -- ---- Did anyone notice towards the end, in the proconsul's office...after Data pinch-nerved Sela, one of the decorative glass obelisk on the desk had a reflection of some man talking... -- See "nitpick", below I am certain that one of the old junkyard ships is a star destroyer :P look for it just below the enterprsise around the thirteen minute mark. It's missing its, thing, but otherwise it looks exactly like one. -- Updating the Summary Montrealais - Do you have plans to finish the summary of this episode? It looks good so far. TheBluesMan 00:59, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Possible 47 reference? I just watched this episode, and I noted that a message consisting of four characters (1 4 0 0) was sent using the 43-part cipher key that was incoporated into the entry sequence of the Romulan Central Information Net. As I'm sure you are all aware, the sum of 43 added to 4 is 47. --Fraek 12:23, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :No, I don't think that is a reference. It is bad enough that when we have a random series of numbers, if there is a 4 and a 7 near each other everyone jumps and says "47 REFERENCE! ARGH!" It is a random series of numbers! We have to draw a line somewhere. Now, if someone could find evidence that this was intended to be a 47 reference, like from the Companion or something, that would be ok. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:26, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, alright, I wasn't aware that such assumptions were quite so common. --Fraek 16:23, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::Anyway, if they intended it to be recognized as a 47 reference by those who know of them - why not use a 4''*2*''-part cipher key, then added to 4 and 1? Jimw338 (talk) 06:26, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Shern References to Shern and his appearance are from the novelization, and therefore non-canon. They should be placed in an Apocrypha section. Gregly 23:44, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Nitpick * In the scene where Spock, Data and Picard leave the Proconsul's office for the final time, sound technician Bill Gocke can accidentally be seen reflected in a glass ornament on the Proconsul's desk. – Saphsaph 03:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Removed another version of this today.--31dot 19:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Recent changes Regarding these changes. The first part, "as Spock" implies Leonard Nimoy appeared later as someone else. And in the second paragraph, I thought in order to use "Nimoy" throughout the paragraph using his full name first, as was done before the edit, is required in an encyclopedia. Unless we can just call actors by their last names. "Nimoy will portray Spock one last time" implies he has said or it has been stated that he will not portray him ever again. I didn't want to revert anything because well... I don't think I have the qualifications for it because I'm both new and as I've shown in various Talk pages my grasp of English is limited and I could be reading it all wrong =/ P.S. I hope I finally used this "internal links" thing right! – Saphsaph 11:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Whose face is in the crystal? Toward the end of Unification II when Picard, Data, and Spock have just finished sending out the warning about the three vulcan ships and Data neutralizes Sela with a Vulcan nerve pinch, they turn and leave Neral's office. As they do, there is a Human face reflected in the crystal centerpiece on the coffee table. Who is this person? I suspect that it might be Gene Roddenberry since Unification I and II seem to be tribute episodes after his death. Can anyone confirm this or name that man? Is this a whoops or an Easter egg? --Trekster :I recall that being a boom operator from a previous discussion. — Morder 00:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Do you have a link to that previous discussion? --Trekster ::According to us, it was Bill Gocke.– Cleanse 02:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I was surprised when there was no mention of it on the Unification II page. I knew somebody had to have figured it out before. Thank you so much! ::: It is also already mentioned on the appropriate talk page. --Alan 03:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Vulcan ships Anyone knows what class are the Vulcan ships carrying the troops? Can't find it, or have I just overlooked it? Thanks 22:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Are you referring to the ships that were with the T'Pau? --31dot 22:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. So it's Apollo class. Thank you. From behind, they look like small Romulan warbirds. 23:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Removed * A blooper exists during Act V of the episode. As Data, Picard, and Spock begin their escape, immediately after Data nerve pinches Sela. A non-cast member (wearing glasses) is visible in the reflection on a glass sculpture in the foreground Nitpick. - 00:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Quotes removed "And what do you want from me?" "I was hoping you knew his business partners." "And why should I help you?" "To be honest, I can't think of a good reason." "Well, you did kill my ex-husband. And that's not a bad start." : - Amarie and Riker "I will not read this or any other statement." "If you do not, you will die. All of you will die." "Since it is logical to conclude that you will kill us in any event, I choose not to cooperate." (enraged) "I ''hate Vulcans. I hate the logic. I hate the arrogance. Very well." : - '''Spock' and Sela "This is Ambassador Spock of Vulcan. By now, Federation sensors are tracking three Vulcan ships crossing the Neutral Zone. These ships carry a Romulan invasion force and must be stopped. I repeat, these ships carry a Romula—" : - Spock "I am afraid we cannot allow you to warn your guards." (Data delivers Vulcan nerve-pinch on Sela, knocking her unconscious) "Not bad." : - Data and Spock "Worf to Riker." "Riker here." "A fat Ferengi has entered the establishment." "Is that ''Melor Famagal I hear?"'' "It is." "I'm on my way." : - Worf and Riker Removed per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 15:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) UNC comment * On Friday the sets were visited by alumni of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill who received a tour on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. The above comment was removed by an anon user today; as worded it does not seem significant but is there any reason this is notable(perhaps a connection to Michael Piller)?--31dot 23:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sela's plan I don't quite understand what the Romulans hope to gain from taking over Vulcan. I mean, certainly, it's a strong foothold into Federation space, if grabbed, but... Exactly how did they think it would work? 3 Vulcan transports of Romulan troops would NEVER be enough to occupy a planet, especially not one of the most important planets in the Federation, which would be heavily defended by ships, troops, transports, etc. If they even made it to the planet, they'd have no way to get more troops or supplies to Vulcan from Romulus, it would just be the beginning of a war. And even if they DID somehow take it over and subjugate the Vulcans, I don't think they realise just how powerful the Vulcans can be. If worse comes to worst, the Vulcans could theoretically let go of their emotional control and become the most savage, destructive and brutal force in the galaxy, easily overpowering the Romulans and striking fear into their hearts at the utter swing around from a calm, logical, almost serene priest-like race into such depravity of emotional imbalance, the most rage-filled vengeance ever exacted in the history of the Federation. TL;DR, the Romulan plan for taking over Vulcan is full of way too many holes to be a successful venture, aside from simply fulfilling the Romulan desire for conquest, or attempt at conquest.--[[User:BloodSonic1|'Blood']][[User talk:BloodSonic1|'Sonic']][[BloodSonic|'One']] 10:40, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Just FYI, article talk pages are not for general discussion of the subject, but are for discussion of article changes only. Specific questions can be asked at the Reference Desk, while open ended discussion should take place at a site geared towards that. 31dot (talk) 10:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC)